


Party Animal

by the_ragnarok



Category: Original Work
Genre: Nonbinary Character, Other, Pet Play, Social Anxiety
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-03
Updated: 2020-03-03
Packaged: 2021-02-23 02:22:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,369
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23004220
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/the_ragnarok/pseuds/the_ragnarok
Summary: The trouble with being kinky and socially awkward was that coming out as kinky didn't actually make the socially awkward part go away.
Relationships: socially awkward domme/confident nonbinary kitty
Comments: 10
Kudos: 105





	Party Animal

The trouble with being kinky and socially awkward was that coming out as kinky didn't actually make the socially awkward part go away.

Melanie tucked her bangs behind her ears. They were too short, and would flop back on her face in two minutes. She should have brought a barrette. On the other hand, it was hard enough to convince people that she wasn't a sub.

All right, that was an unfair thought. No gross doms had tried to convince her she should sub for them or anything; apart from some pleasant small-talk, nobody really interacted with Melanie at all. It wasn't anyone's fault that pleasant small-talk made her want to die, or that she had no idea how to carry a conversation from there.

She looked around the living room. People were laughing with one another, holding plastic cups full of juice since alcohol was forbidden. There was music, but it was quiet enough that even Melanie could make out what people were saying. If it weren't for the buzz of the violet wands in the central play space, it could be any party that Melanie has ever been to.

It occurred to Melanie that perhaps she should do what she always does in parties, and find the kitchen.

The kitchen was empty. Melanie collapsed against the wall and let out a breath. Despite herself, she was glad to be alone. All those people, however friendly, were making her nervous.

She took a few breaths, then set about finding the good snacks. She made about three steps before almost tripping on a large dog bed.

It was _seriously_ big, enough that Melanie wondered how she hadn't noticed it before. It must have been for a Great Dane or something, definitely not for an indoor kind of dog; it was plaid, and it had a cover. Melanie crouched and tried to peek inside, mood lifting. She could definitely go for some doggy company.

There wasn't a dog in the bed. There was a person, with dark hair and eyeliner, wearing a crooked pair of cat ears and a collar. They were lying curled up with their eyes closed.

 _Then_ she noticed the sheet of paper taped to the top of the bed. It said:

_I'm Fee! Pet me!  
(It/them pronouns, please take hisses as no/safeword and purrs as yes/green/enthusiastic consent. Seek permission before touching bathing suit areas.)_

Melanie hesitated. She could think of a lot of things she'd like more than being woken up by a stranger touching her. On the other hand, maybe that's why she wasn't napping in a pet bed during a play party.

Before she could come to a conclusion, Fee's eyes opened. They blinked at her, then they scrunched their nose, which was upturned and pretty cute.

"Hi," Melanie said. She held her hand out, like she would to a cat she didn't know. She felt silly, but hey, she didn't have enough dignity to make losing it a factor.

Fee sniffed at her hand delicately, then rubbed their cheek against the side of her fist. They started making a noise like a malfunctioning fridge; it took Melanie a moment to figure out it was supposed to be a purr.

She was kind of startled by the sound of her own laughter. She stopped, worried Fee will think she was making fun of them.

Fee didn't appear concerned. They were rubbing their face more aggressively against her fingers now. Melanie giggled and scratched them gently behind the ear. Fee's eyelids drooped, their dark eyelashes long against their cheek.

Daring, Melanie scratched up Fee's nape into their hair. Fee shivered a little and moved to give Melanie more room to touch. This had the added effect of bringing them closer to Melanie.

It was easy, then, to card both hands through Fee's hair, one after another, over and over. Fee flopped over her; they weren't a small person, probably would be taller than Melanie if they stood up, definitely curvier. Their weight felt nice in Melanie's lap, soothing. Their hair was soft, and smelled a little like rosemary oil.

After a while, Fee made a soft chirping noise and wriggled, turning their back to Melanie. Melanie obligingly petted them there, too. Fee wore shorts and a short-sleeved dress made from some fuzzy black material. For contrast, Melanie petted Fee's bare leg: warmer, soft and fuzzy in a different way.

Fee turned over in her lap, showing their belly. Melanie hesitated. "I'm not into getting my face clawed," she told Fee.

Fee chirped again, then purred aggressively and arched their belly upwards. Melanie lay her hand with resignation, mentally kissing her eyes goodbye.

To her relief, Fee didn't attack, only purred louder. Their shirt rode up, exposing a bit of skin, hairless and pale. "You have a really kissable tummy," Melanie said.

Fee increased their purring even further.

Melanie bent to kiss Fee's belly. When Fee only kept purring, Melanie let herself nuzzle a bit. Some nearly invisible stretch marks were there, really only noticeable now that she was touching them.

She sat back up and held the hem of Fee's shirt, looking up at them. "Do kitties really need clothes?"

For a moment, Fee didn't respond, and Melanie tried not to have a panic attack. Then Fee purred, and slithered helpfully as Melanie pulled the shirt off them.

"Pretty kitty," Melanie said, daring, petting Fee's naked chest. Fee blushed and squirmed and purred, and Melanie felt pretty goddamned great.

Then a creak signaled the kitchen door opening, and Melanie was right back to wanting to die.

Fee, however, wasn't even embarrassed. They walked on hands and knees to see who came in, then took a few steps back and looked at Melanie. "Meow," they said, jerking their head toward the door.

"Are you sure?" Melanie felt silly asking. This was a play party. Shirtless people were the norm.

Fee came to her, rested their paws - hands - on Melanie's shoulders, and sweetly licked the tip of her nose.

Against her better judgement, Melanie laughed. "Okay, fish breath." She got to her feet, attached the lead Fee nudged at her to their collar and followed Fee back to the living room.

Melanie didn't really know a lot of people in this party. Or rather, hadn't known, because now that she had Fee's head in her lap everyone stopped and made conversation. She was pretty sure Fee was making it happen, although exactly how they were doing that without saying a word was a mystery to Melanie.

It was getting late. Melanie looked at the clock and bit her lip. "I don't really need sleep, do I?" she said, plaintively.

"You really do," Fee said.

Melanie jumped. Fee laughed soundlessly, and Melanie gave them a sheepish smile. She took their hand in hers. "I had a really fantastic time," she told Fee. "You have no idea how terrified I was when just got here.... what?"

Fee was laughing at her again. "Sure, I have no idea." They rolled their eyes. "Why do you think I was napping in the kitchen? Social anxiety fucking sucks, dude."

"Amen to that," Melanie said fervently. She looked around them. "You seem to have a lot of friends for someone with social anxiety." Everyone who came to her had some sort of anecdote about Fee, who sounded like quite a party animal.

Fee shrugged. "Coping mechanisms. Just because you're scared doesn't mean you can't do the thing."

Melanie squeezed their hand, momentarily speechless. "Seriously," she said, once she caught their breath. "Thank you so much. This evening could've sucked, and you made it great."

Fee squeezed back. "I'd say we made it great." They put just enough innuendo in the words to make Melanie laugh. "I think we should do it again. For science."

"Reproducible results are so important." Melanie was proud of herself for keeping a straight face for that.

* * *

The trouble with being kinky and socially awkward was that parties weren't always as much fun as they could be. But this turned out much less of an issue when you could be kinky by staying home watching movie on your couch with your kitty-slash-datemate in your lap.


End file.
